


I Will Always Find You

by The_Scavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scavenger/pseuds/The_Scavenger
Summary: In a Soulmate/Multiple Universe Au, two souls take time to find one another. But in the end, it's all worth it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	I Will Always Find You

The downtown streets of the city bustled in the bright summer morning. Commuters walked swiftly to their jobs, ignoring the hundreds of thousands of others walking in the same pattern as them. Among the crowded sidewalk, Ben Solo nonchalantly made his normal route to work. His black messenger bag hung off his shoulder as he skimmed his company’s new grant proposal. His lukewarm coffee was in his other hand as he re-read what he was up until 2 A.M. working on. He couldn’t help but grin at his work, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Soon, he would be able to finally visit his mom and dad for the weekend. He had felt so guilty putting it off for weeks now, but had to get this done. 

He had been thinking about what flowers his mom would like when a quick and surprising force knocked into his right shoulder, knocking his coffee all over his navy button down…and on his grant proposal. He stopped in the center of the sidewalk, passerby filtering around him, not even caring about what just happened. He gaped at the mess on him. Anger swelled in his chest. He looked up in time to see the culprit who just ruined his morning. He saw the back of a head, tied up in a messy bun. She flew by in an army green bomber jacket with a tan canvas backpack bouncing as she swirled around the strangers of the city. 

With a quick glance to nothing in particular, she shouted out as loud as she could, “Sorry!” 

That voice.

Ben’s heart suddenly became sore. Something ached in his gut and his head hurt like a dream he was trying really hard to remember. 

~~~

As a lord, Kylo had a duty at birth to take care of his people. He would provide, care and try to give his best to make sure they would thrive for generations. This meant that his life was planned since he was born, especially when a lord overseas had a baby girl when he was ten. The engagement was announced after Kylos father and the foreign lord had agreed that a trade would keep the two lands at peace until the marriage on the girls 20th birthday. 

Kylo had heard of her, that she was born on a stormy day, but the moment she cried when she entered the world, a ray of sunshine broke through the gray clouds into the castle of Niima. Throughout the years, Kylo had heard about Rey through letters between his father and the Lord of Niima. She was a fiery little girl who enjoyed getting dirty, playing in the stables and wanted to learn how to sword fight. Kylo had thought it was unladylike and didn’t pose a good image for anyone in relation to her. Then, the Lord had decided to visit Chandrila to finally have Kylo and Rey meet. At 16, Kylo was a studious boy who occasionally would glance at the young kitchen maids as they passed by him the dinner table. At six, Rey was an adventurous girl who arrived to the castle of Chandrila is mud and sticks. Kylo grimaced at the dirty child and groaned at the thought of having to have her in his company for the rest of his life. She laughed at him when she caught him with a girl in a dark hallway. He scowled at her when he watched her play sword with his uncle in the courtyard. She made his blood boil! It seemed like everyone liked her, everyone but him! She was an annoying, gross, intrusive little brat!

He sighed in relief when she was finally sailed back home…far away from him, until next time. 

When he was thirty, it was time to take over his fathers legacy. Lord Han had passed a few years prior, and Kylo had reigned the land since then. He had been doing a wonderful job, until the council finally aid that the marriage had to happen. He had to prepare for a Lady and soon, heirs. Kylo had wondered what the young Rey would be like at 20. He had hoped she was a reserved, calm young woman who would listen to her future husband, or anyone for that matter. He stood at the entrance with his mother and rest of the castle staff as they welcomed the Lord and his daughter again. 

But when the Lord stepped out with his engaged daughter at his hand, Kylo’s breath got caught in his throat and his body suddenly became very warm.

She was an angel. 

Rey of Niima was downed in a light gray, flowing dress. The summer sun gave her tan freckled skin a glowing radiance that Kylo couldn’t pull his eyes away from. Her petite figure caused images to run through his mind, clenching his fists. Her tight corset didn’t help with his imagination. She was absolutely gorgeous. Thick chestnut locks piled on her head, with loose strands framing her face. Her eyes showed determination and strength. She held herself in an elegant fashion and Kylo could only imagine kissing that smirk off her face. She wasn’t a little girl. She was a woman. She was his bride. His queen. Leia gave a small chuckle and mumbled under her breath, “uh oh.” 

A ball was held that night in celebration before the wedding the next day. The room was filled with food, merriment and cheer. Ale was constantly poured and dancing was non-stop. Kylo was seated at the head of one of the tables, but his eyes grazed over the entire party. He searched for his bride-to-be. He had only heard her brief “thank you” when they had talked at their arrival and her voice was so sweet, he craved for more. 

“I do think there was someone who wanted some fresh air.” His mother started calmly, before bringing a goblet to her lips. Kylo rolled his eyes at his mother, but as he stood to leave, he placed a quick kiss on her temple. 

The young Lord hurried out to the courtyard. The bright moon illuminated the summer night. He felt his heartbeat in his ears in anxiousness as he looked for the young woman. 

“Good evening, milord.” A calm voice spoke behind him. He turned to find the beauty he was looking for. She had changed into a white gown, lace details on her bodice made her look more heavenly than Kylo had ever imagined. The only thing he thought would be better on her was nothing. 

“Good evening.” He stated. She had to feel as strong as he did, right? This marriage would work, it had to, there was no other choice. 

“You’ve grown into quite a Lord.” She hadn’t moved from her spot, her hands delicately held in front of her, emphasizing her chest. 

“A Lord with a future wife by his side,” he eyed her up and down, stalking towards her in the shadows, “You have also grown into quite a woman. I must say, I’m impressed at how you have finally grown out of your childish nonsense. I was a afraid my future bride would be a child fore-“ 

The lord was caught off guard by the woman, pushed into the stone wall of the castle. Her forearm pressed against his throat. His eyes widened at her sudden act that he froze for a moment. 

“You listen here you entitled, ignorant fool. You have been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember. You were a cold, distant, selfish boy when I was little and now we have to spend the rest of our lives together. I’m not a little girl anymore, I know you saw that when I arrived. I’m not naive either, I’m aware that I’ve been molded for your…desire.” She glanced down his body, her face flushing red, but continued.

“But know this, I care about my people just as much as you care about yours. I will do anything I have to to protect our lands. I will be your wife, your bride, the..mother of your children. However, I am your equal. You will be my husband, and you will aid my father and land in any assistance they require from now until death. We are in this, together. Is that understood?” 

Kylo could only nod. 

She released her grip on him and turned back to the celebration inside. She could feel his eyes on her as she flaunted her figure on her way out. Thank god he couldn’t see her blush.

Kylo had sighed at the image of her.

Fuck, he was in love.

~~~

Ben felt like he just had a crazy dream. He was brought back to the sidewalk like no time had passed. How long was he gone? Where the fuck did he even go? He glanced ahead to the army green bomber that was only a few feet ahead of him. He had to get to her. 

Rey.

Was this the woman in the gray dress? They had the same voice, did they share the same face? The same memories? The same feelings? He felt the dampness of the coffee soak on his skin, causing him to smell like old coffee grounds. But it was forgotten as he hurried to catch up to her swift figure. She weaved through people like she had done it for years. It took him some time to move, thanks to his towering height and bulky body. He groaned as he continuously apologized to passerby…ironic. Upon further glance, he saw her tight skinny jeans and how they hugged her so well. It didn’t take long for the crowd to settle as she turned to a less densely populated street. She picked up her pace, causing Ben to curse as he hiked up his bag, the proposal crumpled in his large hands. He tried to keep his distance, not wanting to look so obvious following the girl just a few feet ahead of him. If she didn’t know him, or got scared of this tall man following her, he would hate himself for the rest of his life.

She slowed down as she arrived at a coffee shop, swinging the door open and practically jumping through the entrance.

‘Jesus, she’s quick on her feet.’ Ben commented to himself. 

He finally caught his breath at the shop. Too eager, he swung the door open too, causing the hinges to reel it back and smack into his side as he gazed into the shop. 

The front of the shop window welcomed natural light from the summer sun, with an exposed brick wall all around the perimeter. The far left corner had a light blue counter with an array of pastries, desserts and sandwiches behind a glass wall. A large letter board menu took up the back, hanging over coffee machines and espresso makers.

He found her walking to the back where white wood booths lined the back wall. She hurried to a table with two other men seated.

He wanted to run over and hug the two, as if they were old friends and they were surprising him. His heart hurt as he watched the three friends reunite, set up their computers and paperwork at the table. 

~~~

“Come on Ben!” Poe had tugged his much taller friend towards the celebration. The two U.S. soldiers scurried in the NYC streets to the Victory Parade. Thousands of people gathered at the edge to see the floats while soldiers of the 82nd Airborne Division marched down the pavement. The chilly January air didn’t stop Ben and Poe from dressing in their uniforms, proud to show that they fought for their country. The childhood friends stood tall and proud in their green uniforms, hat and tie in all as hundreds around them celebrated the long awaited victory. Poe could see a few women glance in their direction, and couldn’t help but send a wink. Ben however wasn’t feeling as interested in the women around him. Too caught up in the war, he never had much time to think about dating or finding his gal. After this weekend, he planned to go back to London to help repair the city. Seeing it destroyed while he was deployed over seas tugged this heart. He had to help clean it up, and maybe he would go elsewhere, travel. There wasn’t much holding him back to the States anyway. 

“Do you see Finn? He’s with the Triple Nickles out there,” Poe stood on his toes, looking out for his missing friend, “he said he brought a girl over from London. A real pretty thing! Her name was Kay, or was it May?” He shrugged.

After the parade, Ben and Poe searched in the ending parade for Finn and his date. Ben tried to use his height to his advantage and helped find him. 

“Finn! Buddy!” Ben turned to find Poe run off towards a dark skinned man and embrace. He caught up as Finn spoke.

“Fellas, this is Rey!” Behind Finn was the most beautiful woman Ben had ever seen. Her chestnut victory rolls made her look pristine and untouched. Her pale pink button down coat only accentuated her incredible smile.

He’s seen her before, right? He had to based on her reaction seeing him too. Her gaze never left his as she went to shake his hand. 

“It’s a pleasure.” She spoke as if only to him. Her warm, soft hand disappeared into his. He wanted to pull her flush against his body and hold her like they were long, lost lovers.

“Have..have we met before?” He couldn’t help but ask. His deep voice scratchy from not speaking since they arrived to the parade, “Perhaps in London?”

Finn and Poe looked to Rey in curiosity. The young U.S. soldiers could tell something already sparked between the two strangers.

“I…I don’t think so. I don’t think I could forget a face like yours.” She smiled. A blush crept from Bens neck all the way to his ears, poking out from underneath his black locks. 

Oh boy, he was smitten.

~~~

Slowly, Ben made his way to the booth. It took every ounce in him not to run and hug them. Her back was turned towards him while the men - Poe and Finn - were seated on either side of the booth. She had a notebook in hand, discussing something that sounded like a potential article story. 

His heart started pounding as he made his way closer. He missed her. He missed her so much. He wanted to feel her in his arms as they hugged, feel her tremble in pleasure beneath him, feel her belly as it grew with his child, feel her wrinkles along her cheeks as they grew old together. It’s like they’ve done it a hundred times and he wanted to do it a hundred times more. He gently placed his messenger bag on the ground as he took a closer step. A crumpled grant proposal sat beside it, forgotten. 

When Ben felt Finn and Poe lock eyes with him from behind her, his breath - as well as theirs - caught in their throats. Poe stopped fidgeting with his pen, and Finn’s jaw slightly dropped. However, even in their confused eyes, he saw some sort of recognition. They knew him, they remembered him. He could only imagine what memories the three friends would make together this time, in this life. He was so excited. 

But that could wait. Now, he needed her to remember. 

~~~

“Ben!” 

The young jedi would know that voice anywhere. It was her, his other half. She was okay. The redeemed man looked around the ship dock as pilots and resistance members ran around him. The falcon had brought him home, brought him to her. The battle was won, a personal one between him and the now deceased Palpatine. The internal struggle he experienced through years of torment was gone. After Ben Solo was reborn from the ashes of Kylo Ren, he knew he had to get home, to his friends, to his mother, to his love. 

“Ben!” He heard again. Where was she?! He turned and looked up and down, searching for the love of his life. 

Then he sensed her. Gate C, second level.

He saw her hurry down the stairs, practically skipping every step. Her white cloth fluttered behind her as she sprinted towards him. She dodged each person swiftly on her feet, nothing stopping her to feeling Ben safe in her arms. When they reached for each other, the warmth, the loneliness, the need for each other was satisfied. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, holding so tight, she thought she would choke him. Ben pulled her into his body and finally felt himself take a real, deep breath. A breath of freedom, of love. Her warmth filled him with hope of a future, many futures, together. He lifted her from the ground and held her. The world stopped around them.

He felt a shudder from her as she held back a sob.

“It’s okay, I’m alright. Shh.” He cooed into her ear. Her face was hidden his shoulder. Her tears staining his black tunic, drenched in sweat, dirt and blood. But he was safe, alive, in the arms of his love. 

She pulled back, her bright brown eyes glimmered with tears. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead and Ben thought she was the most beautiful thing when she gave a sweet smile. He sighed when he felt her warm hand against his cheek, and nothing could stop him from leaning to taste the sweetness of her lips. Rey froze for a moment, never having felt a sensation like this, but it was almost like she already knew what she was doing. Her fingers delicately made their way into his hair as she closed the gap between them, desperate to have her heart touch his. She had to feel it beat, to know he was truly here. 

With the chaos of the outside world around them, the two jedi simply held onto each other, never to be parted again.

~~~

“Guys?” Her accent had not changed a bit. Goosebumps peppered Ben’s skin as she turned in wonder.

“What are y-“ Her eyes caught his mid-sentence. 

She stopped.

Her eyes widened.

She remembered.

Ben didn’t know what to do. But he felt himself get choked up. He shook, wanting to hold her like the millions of times he had before. He felt himself complete just looking at her. But now, to be with her all over again, was enough to make him cry. 

A tear fell down his cheek when she dropped her notebook and ran into his arms. The force of her impact into his chest was one of the happiest blows in his entire being. Rey’s cries of happiness were music to his ears, his silent sobs intertwining with hers. Her fingers played with his hair at the nape of his neck, just how he liked it. She had done it after he had a stressful day, or after they forgave each other after a bad fight. It had felt so good to be somewhere so safe, familiar. Her arms. 

Ben felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his tear filled eyes. Poe and Finn stared at him in happiness and support at the reunion, knowing that after this, they would have to catch up.

The gang put the computers and paperwork away. Four warm cups of coffee sat amongst the friends as they chatted away on what they were working on in their present lives. 

Poe and Finn talked about how they and Rey were lucky enough to get internships at a magazine company together. Finn had been talking to a TA, Rose and they were planning on going on a date. Poe got a dog after he moved into the city, who he loved more than his vintage leather pilot jacket (which is saying a lot). Giggles and tales of small adventures filled while Ben held Rey on their side of the booth with blood shot eyes and the occasional sniffle into a tissue. His hand rubbed her arm in soothing, slow motions. She would squeeze her free hand into his to let him know she was thinking about him. 

For once again, they had found each other. And they were ready to finish this new lifetime, together.


End file.
